


Interference

by FrozenHearts



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Awesome Leia Organa, Bounty Hunters, Canon Compliant, Established Ben Sulu/Hikaru Sulu, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, Established Relationship, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn, Force-Sensitive Rey, Gen, Harassment, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, IN SPACE!, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Leia and Jim are old friends, Lightsaber Battles, M/M, Phasers, Pilots, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe is temporarily transferred to the Enterprise, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Jim, Sleeper Agents, Space Battles, Space Pirates, Tell It To The Kanjiklub, The Kanjiklub, Threats, gays in space, protective crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: The First Order has a bounty on Finn's head, and with the impending threat extending to Finn'a loved ones, Leia Organa asks a favor from fellow Starship Captain Jim Kirk.
Poe Dameron is transferred temporarily to the Enterprise as a way for the Resistance and the Federation to make peaceful alliances, but things get difficult when the Enterprise is caught up in the battle for the galaxy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I still can't believe that there are no fics with Hikaru and Poe being best buddies in space? Like, they're both pilots and they're so cool like here you go

Jim smiled at the woman currently displayed onscreen, her graying hair not quite as brown as it used to be, yet not entirely gray. Wrinkles formed at the corners of her eyes as she smiled, showing off all her teeth.

"Jim," she said, "I heard you're a Captain now. Congratulations are in order."

Jim nodded, "Right, and I hear you're a General now... Princess."

"Jim, I have half a mind to have Poe launch you into the airlock of your shiny bucket the minute he gets there," Leia Organa joked, raising an eyebrow. Jim chuckled, clasping his hands behind his back as he spoke.

"And how is this Poe? You speak very highly of him," Jim said. Indeed, Leia had mentioned him a few times; how he's doing, his missions (diplomatic or covert), as well as the juicy gossip revolving around him and an ex-Stormtrooper.

Jim honesty hadn't heard of Stormtroopers and The Resistance until Leia had requested this transfer. A way to unite those with a common cause was how she described it. It sounded ideal, and Jim knew the Federation was always willing to open their doors to anyone in need.

"I can drop him off in Yorktown tomorrow if you'd like, Jim," Leia's voice cut through his thoughts, "if you're stopped for repairs or to pick up any of your other crew members, that is?"

Jim nodded, "Sounds like a plan, Princess. What.time are we meeting him?"

Leia grinned, "Around two. Don't be late, flyboy, or I'll make sure Poe reports the illegal distillery I saw in.your engine room last time I visited."

Despite sounding so serious, Jim knew Leia's teasing when he heard it. Wagging a finger, he replied, "Just keeping you on your toes, Leia. Say hi to the Resistance for me?"

"You got it kid. Leia out."

\-----

Nyota Uhura found herself slightly annoyed by the gact that Jim had ushered the bridge crew into the conference room.just before leave. She had planned on spending her break with Spock in the mess hall, maybe play a few rounds of chess and go over the debriefing from the last mission again, but no. Jim just had to do things last minute.

Of course, Uhura really couldn't complain, as Jim doing things last minute somehow saved their asses one way or another. So she sat patiently with the rest of the crew, holding Spock's hand as they waited for Jim to arrive. Across from her was Scotty and Sulu, cooing over pictures of Sulu's daughter, and she suspected that Dr. McCoy and Chekhov were in Medbay.

"Is Chekov okay, Scotty?" Uhura asked, "That burn seemed awfully nasty."

"The lad will be fine in no time," Scotty replied, "McCoy will fix 'im up no problem."

Uhura nodded. Earlier that day, Chekov had made a mistake when aligning some hydraulics tubes and burned his hand in the process. McCoy was probably happy he didn't have to leave his office on the ship for Jim's shenanigans (but everyone knew that he didn't actually mind.) She was about to ask to see the picture of Demora when Jim whistled from the door and waltzed in, all smiles and bright eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Jim announced, "Thanks for joining me on such short notice."

"Jim," Spock piped up, "May I ask why you've called us here?"

Jim smirked, "Right to it, huh, Spock?"

"I do not believe I know what you refer to a 'it.'"

Uhura squeezed his hand, "A form of.human expression, Spock." She gestured to Jim, "So? What is it?"

Jim clapped his hands together, "I've just received a comm from an.old friend of mine, and she requested that one of her pilots be transferred to the Enterprise temporarily."

Uhura nodded, not bothering to hide her surprise. Who knew the aloof Jim Kirk had friends outside of the bridge crew? He set a PADD down and swiped the screen, bringing up a holographic image of a young man, maybe in his late twenties, early thirties, along with a scrawl of statistics.

"Poe Dameron?" Sulu read aloud.

Jim nodded, "Mr. Dameron has run into some trouble regarding his boyfriend-" at this, Jim pulled out another PADD and pulled up the file of another man, a few years younger than the first, "- Finn, here. General Organa has requested that while Finn is at the Resistance base, Mr. Dameron be kept safe here."

Scotty was the first to speak after a few minutes, "Erm, Captain?"

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Mr. Scott?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but what exactly does Mr. Finn have to do with this?"

Uhura frowned at the shit-eating grin he gave thee engineer. Uhura knew that grin; it usually showed up right around something bad happened or Jim decided to try and flirt with her (although at this point, it was more of a joke than actual flirting.)

"Glad you asked. Finn is an ex-Stormtrooper of the First Order,"Jim explained, "Everyone know what that is?"

Uhura remained silent along with her colleagues,.as Jim didn't give them any time to answer.

"General Organa has infornes me that the First Order is a galactic orginization bent on military dictatorship and aims to use its power to reign over the entire universe-"

Uhura cleared her throat, "Why, though? Why not just make an alliance with the Federation?"

Jim sighed, "Lieutenant, according to the General, the First Order started their operations three decades ago.The Federation didn't even exist yet."

Oh. Uhura nodded in.understanding, "But what are Stormtroopers then? Surely the know what they're doing is wrong, since you said the First Order is a militaristic unit."

Jim stole a glance at the flickering images of Poe and Finn before answering, "Stormtroopers are stolen from their families at a young age and are conditioned and brainwashed into service. They don't have the ability to make their own.choices- hell, they aren't allowed to even show their faces."

Uhura swallowed, catching Sulu's worried glare from across the table. As a father, she knew he must be glad this First Order hadn't done anything to them yet. Only time would tell, but thag still didn't explain the situation. She told Jim so.

"Their leader, Kylo Ren or whatever he calls himself, captured Poe on a mission and held him hostage. Finn managed to break.from.his conditioning and snuck both Poe and himself away from the Starkiller base and onto a desert planet called Jakku."

"Jakku, sir?" Scotty cut in.

"Listen, I don't name the planets. General Organa is from somewhere called Tattooine or something. I don't know, anyway, they join the Resistance and the First Order has sworn to kill anyone close to Finn should they find him or should someone try to collect the bounty currently on his head."

Uhura could tell Spock.didn't approve of this mission just by the way he was cocking his head. He opened his mouth to say something until Jim spoke for him, "Spock, we don't have time to argue about the logical or ethical choices in this matter. And we aren't turning Poe in either. Is that clear?"

"No one said anything about turning him in, Captain," Sulu said, "and if you trust this General Organa's judgement, then so do I."

"Good," Jim clapped his hands with finality. The holograms.flickered twice before disappearing, leaving the screens blank, "Because we meet him and General Organa in about oh-one hours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just letting you know that I'm not caught up on my Star Wars knowledge, so if I make a mistake, let me know?

Poe tapped his foot as he surveyed the plaza of Yorktown. People and aliens milled about, and he caught sight of a few of those Starfleet uniforms General Organa had explained. He didn't really think yellow, blue or red would ever help camouflage from the enemy if the need arose, but to each their own. Finn would have loved Yorktown, now that he thought about it.

Poe sighed. He knew they had just said goodbye, but he already missed him. It felt weird, being in a crowded square where there was no gunfire or shouting. Where people weren't trying to kill you for once or demanding your head on a pike. Everyone seemed to get along and it worked.

"You're thinking Finn would have liked it here," Leia.cut through his thoughts with a light pat ok.his arm, "I understand why."

Poe grinned, "He wouldn't have to wear that awful Stormtrooper uniform." 

Leia nodded, eyes roving the criwd, "It'd be a good chance for him to assimilate back into society. Rey too."

Poe nodded. He wasn't exactly sure what Rey's situation was but for whatever reason, she seemed uncomfortable in crowds, always tense and ready to go. He chuckled as he remembered Finn telling him how he first met her- she had chased him and proceeded to try and beat him up with her staff.

"And what are you laughing about?" Leia mused, "If you don't remember, there's a bounty on your boyfriend's head."

Heat rushed to his cheeks as Leia laughed to herself. He knew everyone at the Resistance base knew that he and Finn were quote-on-quote "dating," but it still felt fresh. There wasn't much they could do that counted as going on dates either, what with fleeing the First Order and crashing on deserted planets or running from the Kanjiklub.

Poe wondered if they ever managed to get away from that weird monster Finn had told him about.

Rolling his eyes, he mentally chastised himself. This was serious! The only reason he was in Yorktown awaiting transfer was because he got caught by the enemy. And proceeded to aid a former enemy into the Resistance, thus putting th First Order at high risk if their methods ever got out.

"Y' know, what if I retired after this?" Poe said, "Just take Finn and we can go to... I dunno... Naboo?"

Leia scoffed, "You retiring is about just as likely as me becoming a swimsuit model, Poe. Which is a shame, because I look damn good for my age."

"Damn right you do, Princess! C'mere!"

Poe smiled politely as a man in a gold uniform approached Leia, wrapping her in a bear hug, much to her dismay. The two pulled apart, and Poe took the chance to look at this man properly: a lean but strong.build was obvious from under his uniform, with a friendly smile on his face. His hair was blond, almost as yellow as the sands of Jakku, and his eyes were the bluest Poe had ever seen on a person. Leia gripped the man's shoulder, shaking him fondly.

"Poe, this is my friend Jim Kirk," she explained, "he's been kind enough to assist the Resistance, so be on.your best behavior."

Poe shook his head as he went to shake Jim's hand, "Captain, it's a pleasure."

Jim's grip was stronf and Poe tried his best to hide a wince as Jim clasped Poe's hand in his own. Judging from the small giggle General Organa was failing to hide, he too was failing at masking this slight inconvenience. Poe felt his fingers throb as Jim released his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, Commander," Jim said, "Leia's informed me of the situation, but if we come across anything-" 

Poe nodded, "I'll fill you in as best I can, sir. Although I can't make any promises when it comes to the Kanjiklub."

He smirked at the confusion that twinkled in Jim's eye. Looking between Leia and Poe, Jim shrugged, "What?"

"Space pirates, Jimmy," Leia said with an.exasperated sigh. Leaning against Poe's shoulder, she added jokingly, "You'd think after going to juvie he'd learn, huh?"

Poe laughed as Jim turned red, "Oh, come on, Leia. We may be explorers, but even we haven't gotten that far."

Leia nodded, "Uh-huh. That's only because Christopher keeps having to bail your skinny ass out of jail."

"You keep telling yourself that, Princess," Jim said, giving her a one-armed hug. Turning to Poe, he said, "Alright, Mr. Dameron. Are you ready to boldly go where you haven't gone before?" 

Poe raised an eyebrow at the captain, "You know, that's a terrible tag-line, and it sounds even worse when you say it out loud."

Jim grinned, gesturing for Poe to follow him, "Eh, it was worth a shot. Ready to meet the crew?"

\------

Jim was just about to guide Poe througg the crowd when he heard the low, mangled roar of.... something.  It didn't sound like any alien creature from Delta Vega, nor a Klingon war cry, but it made chills run down his spine as he whipped around to get into a defensive position.

He had his hand on his phaser the second he saw the tall furry creature reach for Poe, Leia being the only thing stopping him from firing right there.

"Right, I forgot to mention this," Leia cleared her throat awkwardly, "but we decided that it'd be good if Chewbacca accompanied you."

Jim stared at his friend in disbelief, "Chewbacca? And what is Chewbacca, exactly?"

"A Wookie," Poe said matter-of-factly.

"Right," Jim said. Leia and Poe both had the straightest faces he'd ever seen on two people. As if he had obviously heard of Wookies before. Like these Wookies were normal occurences.

He'd have to ask Spock if he'd ever heard of them before. And Uhura if they spoke Standard. Pushing the thought away, he beckoned Poe to follow.

"Right, okay, that's cool!" Jim said, "Chewie can come too, I'll make sure we have accomodations set up."

Chewbacca growled as Jim went to give him a friendly pat on the back. To be honest, he was curious if the brown fur was really as soft as it looked, but the glistening white teeth told him otherwise.

So did the large laser-gun strapped to Chewbacca's hip.

"If you'll just follow me then," Jim seethed, leading the way back to the Enterprise.

\-----

"Okay, does anyone want the explain why Sasquatch has a gun?" Scotty dared to ask as they watched Jim approaching with who theh assumed to be Poe Dameron and a very large, very furry humanoid being.

"I advise that we remain polite, as this humanoid also seems to be a guest," Spock announced as the trio neared them, Jim looking slightly wary of the gun hanging against the newcomer's thigh. 

Scotty shrugged, "I'm just asking."

 Uhura looked ready to reprimand him until Jim cleared his throat, planting his hands on his hips. Scotty straightened his spine, his shoulders aching.

He made a mental note to work on.his posture more when he had the chance. Maybe next shore leave.

"Alright, crew!" Jim commanded, "This is Commander Poe Dameron, as well as his fellow associate, Chewbacca."

Chewbacca grunted in greeting.

"Ah, laddie, what position were you at your Resistance?" Scotty raised a hand. Poe was wearing an otange jumpsuit, with black.boots and a puffy white vest. Scotty decided he liked it better than Starfleet's skimpy excuse for a uniform in Engineering.

Poe gave him a polite smile, "I'm a pilot, actually."

Chewbacca growled and Poe gave him an incredulous look.

"Poe, would you care to translate?" Uhura asked, stepping forward. Her face was glowing as she listened to Poe converse with Chewbacca. It seemed more animalistic than anything else. 

"And I thought we spoke about never bringing that up again," Poe said to.his friend. Another howl, and Poe turned red, "No! I was drunk and you didn't even have your licence yet!"

"What are they saying, Nyota?" Sxotty whispered to Uhura.

"Hell if I know," she sheepishly admitted. 

Well. This mission was decidedly a bust then. Jim looked apalled as Chewbacca continued his rant, howling and moaning as Poe tried to reason with him. He could hear a faint beeping coming from somewhere as well- had it been there the entire time?

"Listen, Chewie- ans don't interrupt!" Poe said sternly, "C3P0 is back with R2, and I don't think they're up for another adventure quite yet."

Scotty craned his neck when he realized Jim had spotted something on Chewbacca's person. The gun was quite bulky, but he could just see a bulge of burlap hanging behind it.

"The Captain's seen something," Scotty nudged Uhura.

"What is it?" Uhura asked, following Scotty's line of sight, at Jim curiously regarding whatever it is Chewbacca had with him.

There was the beeping again, although it aounded rather urgent and Poe froze, raising an eyebrow at Chewbacca.

"You have BB-8 here, don't you?" Poe accused. Chewbacca whined in defeat, revealing a rounded burlap sack. Sxotry couldn't resist gasping as out.rolled a small droid, orange and whute in design as it looked at Poe and beeped incessantly.

"Um, not rhat this isn't a nice surprise, but who's this?" Jim asked. The robot rolled in circles around Poe's feet, gliding over to the crew as if to.scrutinize them. Scotty didn't want to admit it, but he felt slightly intimidated staring at his reflection in the blank screen on the droid.

"That's BB-8," Poe explained, "Been with me since the Resistance was formed." Poe looked at the crew as they cooed at thw robot, a few of them looking in awe at Chewbacca, "Has your crew never seen a Wookie before?"

"Is that what this guy is?" Jim jabbed a thumb at Chewbacca.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do then," Poe said, then whistled to his robot, "Buddy! Let's not pester the nice crew now, okay?"

Scotty chuckled as the robot beeped in dejection, the antennae at the top of the globe bending forward slightly. The droid stole a quick curious look at Scotty as it passed him, and Scotty found himself itching to take.the thing apart. He was certain that Starfleet didn't have droids, so whoever built this one must be way ahead of the times, or maybe a Vulcan.

Vulcans were able to see into the future, right? Like, able to obtain this kind of technology?

"I guess we should head inside then," Jim announced, "after you, of course."

Chewbacca practically tossed Poe over his shoulder as BB-8 rolled ahead, much to Poe's protests and the crew's amusement. Uhura stopped Scotty just as he was about to start walking, pointing down at her boots.

"The robot is leaking oil," she pointed out. Frowning, he looked down, and sure enough there was a nice puddle of shiny black oil where BB-8 had been sitting just seconds ago.

"Let's hope it has more manners than the Wookie," Scotty said.

"I'm definitely going to try and learn the language. What do you think it's called?"

Scotty snorted, "Dunno. Wookie?"

Uhura clicked her tongue, "Sulu is going to enjoy having him around, I can tell."

They passed the Medbay as they walked onto the Enterprise and down the hall. Scotty could see lines of oil where BB-8 had rolled, and Chewbacca could be heard roaring throughout the ship.

"Because of the pilot thing?" Scotty asked. Uhura nodded as they reached the turbift, and Scotty noticed that Chrwbacca had left a gift of his own: tufts of brown hair stuck between the buttons of the elevator. 

He prayed Chewbacca didn't shed daily.

"Well, yeah," Uhura said, "I overheard once that Poe Dameron has been dubbed the beat pilot.in the galaxy."

Scotty barked out a laugh, "Can he do loop-the-loops though?"

They bith laughed as they heard a loud beep and saw BB-8 rolling past them in a panic down the hall. Poe and Jim followed a few seconds later, slipping and sliding in the robot'a mess.

"Hey!" McCoy stuck his head out of the Medbay just in time ti see Jim slip and fall, taking Poe down with him, "What did I say about running in the hallway, damn it!"

"Sorry, Bones!" was Jim's reply as he helped Poe sit up against the wall, "Won't happen again!"

"Won't happen again my ass, Jim!" McCoy replied, "And don't kill our guests!"

Scotty grinned as BB-8 dared to roll back down the hall, stopping just at McCoy's feet. For a minute, he thought the doctor would reach down and snap the antennae from its head, but instead he just planted his feet in natural McCoy fashion, frowning.

"You thw one making a mess in the hallway?"

"Does the doctor know how to speak robot?" Uhura asked, crossing her arms as she bumped Scotty's shoulder. BB-8 gave the doctor a series of beeps and whirring noises and McCoy just stared at it.

"Right," McCoy finally said, "I don't speak that. Just don't piss in my Medbay and I won't kick your little round ass to Delta Vega, got it?"

Scotty nodded as BB-8 beeped whag he assumed was an agreement before rollong over to Poe and managing to get itself under the pilot's arm.

"You sure that thing isn't a dog?" McCoy asked.

Poe shook his head, "I can assure you that it's a droid, sir."

McCoy nodded, "Right. Have fun, then." 

Uhura was fighting laughter as Jim watched Poe and BB-8 talking, and Scotty could only pray that the robot didn't get lost. This was going to be quite an interesting mission, but Scotty hoped Chewbacca didn't take it upon himself to come to Engineering- that fur was an accident waiting to happen and he really didn't need another lawsuit on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this second chapter! The third will be up soon

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. I'm definitely going to write more fics with Poe and Sulu (also, I know I shouldn't start a new fic when I have so many to.update, but I couldn't help myself.)


End file.
